Sakura&Co.-Vs.-Goku&Co.& the Evil Pokemon attack!!
by lil'wolfluvr
Summary: CCS/DBZ/Pokemon Crossover, pg-13 for language and violence.Very insane.The effects of sugary producta, me, and a clock saying 3:00AM.R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Sakura & Co.-Vs.-Goku & Co.  
  
And the Evil Pokemon Peeps  
  
Attack  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the stuff pertaining to it, nor do I own DBZ or any of the stuff pertaining to it, NOR do I own Pokemon blablabla. If I did, I would be filthy freaking rich! Which im not soooooooooooo……….  
  
This is a very strange thing that comes from eating too much sugar at 3:00 am.very insane, strange, odd, interesting, scary, demented, evil, crazy, oh, and did I mention insane?fic  
  
R&r please!!!!!!  
  
One day, Sakura was late for school (again), and she was skating when she suddenly ran into a person. She fell down, but the person, who happened to be a very pissed Vegeta, did not. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Sakura freaked out and ran away screaming. "Hmph, she'll be sorry for that."  
  
When she got to school, she found out that due to the mashed potatoes attacking the cooks, and flooding the schools, there would be no school that day.Everyone was partying.  
  
Sakura found her friends and were partying, when suddenly, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta flew in, throwing ki blasts everywhere. "DBZ IS 10 TIMES BETTER THAN CCS!!!!WHO WANTS TO SEE A LITTLE GIRL RUNNING AROUND IN SKIMPY LITTLE TIGHT-ASS OUTFIST SCREAMING 'CAPOW CARD RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!!!!!!!'???????" Vegeta screamed, blowing up the school.  
  
Suddenly Touya appeared, "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SHE IS A VERY NICE, INNOCENT, LITTLE GIRL, AND FOR YOUR INFO, SHE COULD KICK ANY OF YOUR @$$ES ANY TIME, ANY WHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly Ruby Moon appeared. "Oh TOOOOOUUYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
IM HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" she jumped at him and he ran away, screaming.  
  
Sakura and everyone looked after them with sweatdropps.Then, "Yeah, Sakura could kick any of y'all's butts!!" Cheers of 'yeah' and, 'show 'em sakura!' rang out.Girls saw Trunks and started drooling.Tomoyo saw him and shouted to Eriol, "I don't like you anymore, Eriol!!!TRUNKS is much hotter than you!!!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TOMOYOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Eriol started sobbing, then everyone started fighting (except Tomoyo and Trunks, who were VERY busy, making out, and Eriol who was blowing up anything he saw)  
  
"OOOOWWW!!ERIOL!!!!!THAT HURT!!!AIM AT THE BLACK HAIRED GUYS, NOT ME!!!!!BAKA!!!!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"FIERY RELEASE AND DISPEL!!!!FIERY!!!!!!" A blast of fire caught Vegeta's hair on fire.  
  
He ran around in circles, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GET IT OFF!!!!!!GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura freaked out and used windy to blow it away, but the fire caught on Misty and Ash's hair/cap. "TOTODILE!!!I CHOOSE YOU!!!!!GET RID OF THE FIRE!!!!!!!!!!" Totodile did so, and suddenly all the Charizards from Charific Valley appeared, and attacked everyone except Ash, Misty, Brock(who was hanging all over Sakura)Sakura, Trunks, And Tomoyo.Then they turned around and ate everyone except Pikachu, who got mad and said "PIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAACCHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!" and blew up himself and the rest of the world.The end.  
  
Like it?R&R please. 


	2. Answers 2 ur Questions...

Answers to Your Questions  
  
Ok, I wrote this to clear up any questions u have…Sorry if I confused you when I wrote anything. ok, email me at cardcaptors_gurl@yahoo.com if you want me to answer any questions. I'll answer them on here.  
  
Someone asked me if I was a ccs fan, and yes I am. That's where I got my name ( u know, the lil Syaoran thing meaning little wolf….hehe…^__^) I was writing what Vegeta would probably say in the situation (except I wanted to keep it kid appropriate so I left out some of the things he would REALLY say…) and the reason for the misspelling/pronunciation of Clow Cards, is 'cause I don't really think Vegeta would know or care about Clow Cards. Sorry if u don't get it, and if you don't, don't feel alone…Lots of my peeps don't get it either. They say that you're lucky if you don't. I dunnow why.  
  
I really want to say thanks to all you guys who are reading this, and if you have/are/going to review my stories, I have to say…THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!!!!U GUYS ARE AWESOME (as long as you guys aren't just yelling and screaming and flaming 'n junk. **grin**) Today I'm in a good mood, 'cause I just talked to my best friend. She's also one of the like….**counting, w/a thoughtful look on face**….umm, 3 people that understand my mind!! Cool, huh? We talked about when she ran into a parked car. Twice. And when a car ran into me. She was on the roof, throwing water balloons at people/cars going by. Ok, now it's time for me to shut up. Please R&R my stories!!!  
  
Thanx, and 4 u peeps planning on, or have reviewed, thanx again!!!  
  
lil'wolfluvr 


End file.
